A Silent Understanding
by OuroborosSnyder
Summary: “In The Wee Small Hours." What happened after Bobby left the court house? Just my little version. Please read and review. A Bit more info inside. BA of course. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Silent Understanding

**Show:** CI

**Pairing:** BA

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit!

**Rating:** T for language.

**Spoilers: "**In The Wee Small Hours."

**Authors Note:** I thought of this while lying in bed, so we shall see how it goes! (No wonder I can't sleep). This is a short story. Only 2 chapters.

**Summary:** Post "In The Wee Small Hours" (Yeah, another one of _these _fics). If you haven't seen it yet, than this story might not make sense to you. Of course, I haven't seen it either and look at me now! LOL Give it a try, you know you want to! It's sort of like an angst in the beginning but turns into a fluff/hurt/friendship/comfort sort of thing (Smiles).

**CHAPTER: 1**

"Eames, where's your partner?" Deakins questioned Alex across the bullpen.

_Fuck, here it comes._

"Ugh, I haven't seen him this morning." She spoke unsurely.

She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to shout, "Duh! Where the fuck do you think he is? Not here!" Of course, she figured that wouldn't go over so well.

_Of course I haven't seen him this morning you ignorant fucking… _

Deep breath.

_I'm more than likely not going to see him the rest of this week; not after I humiliated him like that. An acquired taste? Oh fuck, this can't be good. I'll be lucky if I ever see him again._

"Well, call him and tell him to get his ass in here!" Deakins hollered and then retreated back into his office.

_Great, he's acting as if nothing happened. If nothing happened than why do I feel like a traitor? I'm not stupid. I can see it. The sideways glances I'm getting from people at the office today._

Even though people seemed to stay clear and out of Goren's _path_, it seemed today as if they respected him. It sure showed. She didn't blame them for the looks they were giving her. If she were in their place, she knew she'd do the same thing. It almost brought her some sort of demented happiness to know that, even though people think Goren is a whack job, they still respected him.

She nodded to Deakins but he was already long gone.

_Like he's really going to answer my fucking phone call! Not after what I read about him on the stand. God, the look on his face…_

She didn't blame him though.

She called anyway. No answer. What a surprise.

It turned noon and still no sign of, Goren. She still didn't blame him.

_I know if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't come into work. Fuck that! Must feel like hell to not be able to trust your own partner. I'm sure word is all around by now about…fuck! Everywhere. In every police department._

She roughly pushed her chair back from her desk and stood up. She marched, literally marched into Deakins office. She looked pissed and she was. Only one problem. Who should her anger be directed at?

"Sir, I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow!"

Without waiting for a response, she stormed out and towards the elevators of One Police Plaza. She had that look on her face. That determined Alexandra Eames look that everyone, including Deakins, knew not to mess with.

As she heavily plopped down into her car, she knew where she was headed.

_To Bobby's apartment._

_And I swear to god if he doesn't answer. _And she stopped. What will she do? She doesn't quite know herself.

When she got there, she knocked on the door firmly. After waiting a few moments, she knocked once more. Still nothing. By this time, her anger was gone. Concern was the only feeling that overwhelmed her being now.

_God, Bobby? Answer…answer your door. You're scaring the shit out of me now. This isn't funny. This isn't one of your games..._

She figured that he wouldn't answer his phone. She also figured that if she were standing in front of his door, pounding on it, that he would eventually answer it. No dice.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

She pulled the spare key to his apartment out of her pocket and quietly opened the door and looked around. Everything seemed normal; as normal as one could expect from, Goren.

_Where is he? God dammit, where is he!_

She shuffled around his living room, peered into the small kitchen, but nothing. She then made her way into his bedroom which she had never been in before, though she knew where it was located from previous visits.

The door was ajar so she lightly pushed on it. _Prayed_. And then she opened the door. And there he was. Sleeping. Peacefully. The breath she was holding was slowly released. She was about to leave when she decided against it. She turned back around and walked towards him. She wanted to confront him. She slowly walked up to the side of his bed and looked at him. She watched him as he slept. His hair was a mess but it was sexy as hell.

She was in deep thought when he woke up. He had that Bobby Goren six sense about him. He could feel the presence of someone looking down upon him. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes. He wondered if he were dreaming.

_Why would Eames be here?_

Alex pulled herself out of her thoughts when she sensed movement on the bed. She was about to speak, about to explain herself when he did something that almost made her knees buckle.

_What the…_

She tilted her head to the side when he quietly scooted back a few inches on the bed and then pulled the covers back; inviting her into his bed. She almost felt like asking him if he was drunk. Almost.

He was dressed which she found herself thankful for.

He waited.

He made no audible sound when he did this but his eyes never left hers.

Alex wasn't quite sure of his actions. It definitely surprised her. She thought he would yell, scream and throw things at her for coming into his apartment uninvited but he sure wasn't screaming and he definitely wasn't throwing things. Of course, this was Bobby; at times he's was so unpredictable.

_Comfort. He needs comfort? Perhaps company? He doesn't look physically upset...but then why the hell wasn't he at work today?_

She continued to look down at him as her mind tried to process what was happening. Bobby broke the eye contact and shamefully looked down onto the bed.

_Rejected! Sorry son-of-a-bitch_

He wanted to dig a 6-foot hole and bury himself in it. Yeah, that's what he wanted to do.

Bobby started to let the covers fall back onto him when she sat on the bed.

"Stay?" He muttered embarrassed, not making eye contact with her. And to this day, he never knew what possessed him to say it.

Her heart melted for this man. "Always." She murmured.

Alex quietly kicked her shoes off. After her coat was off, she looked back at him briefly one more time and then sat on the bed.

He nodded before she turned.

She wasn't sure how to lie so she opted for her back towards him. It didn't take long for her to feel the arm of Bobby's hesitantly come around her. She could smell his scent and god did he smell good. That old Bobby Goren scent that made her know that he was there, with her and that everything was going to be ok. She hoped anyways. It was rather comforting in a way that she could not describe.

She would not try to either.

Bobby scooted up against her as much as possible. She could feel the rise and falling of his chest against her back, among other things. He tucked his head into the dip in her deck and that's how he fell asleep.

Both of them.

No more words were spoken that afternoon.

**A/N: So, how was it? Not too bad?  
So, it's 7:00 AM and I have yet to go to bed. I've been writing all night/morning...soo...I am going to try and get some sleep. It's finals week, so throw me a bone here. I WILL post the second chapter of this later today! (US time). Thanks!**

**-Snyder-**

**NOTE: No Beta Used.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit!

**CHAPTER: 2**

It was around 6:00 PM when Alex started to rise. She felt safe. Secure and oddly rested.

_What the fuck did I do? _

She questioned. She wasn't too alarmed though.

She felt a warm body pressed against her back and his hot breath on her neck. She relaxed momentarily.

_Oh god this feels good. _

And then she remembered. Everything. Everything that happened and everything that did not. She took a deep breath. She could still smell his scent, which didn't surprise her really since it was his apartment.

It was comforting and she knew that she shouldn't be enjoying it this much.

But she was.

Bobby's arm was still possessive around her but it was looser than before. He was still spooning her and she knew he was still asleep by the rhythm of his breathing.

She thought about leaving.

_Leave while you have a chance. _

She knew that she shouldn't be here, in his bed, especially with him in it. She knew their intentions were nothing more than friendship, comfort, and the usual. Still, it wasn't right of her to stay in his bed; or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She started to get up when she felt his arm tighten around her waist. She instinctively fell back onto the bed.

He was awake. It wasn't her movement that had woken him, but the feeling of losing something. _His _something.

She was frozen momentarily, but then turned her body to face him. She was on her right side and damn if she didn't have to urge to reach out to him and cradle him, caress him.

She resisted the urge.

She looked at him. She questioned his motive, though she doesn't know why. She trusted him. She always has.

Her eyes were asking the question that her mouth was unable to do.

_What's wrong, Bobby? _

"I'm sorry, Eames." And he began to cry.

_Goddamn him! _

She knew it would come though she feared what it would bring.

And she felt like crying in return. But she didn't.

"Bobby? Bobby, look at me."

And he did.

"What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for—"

"Walking off like…like that. Yesterday, at the court house, I shouldn't have…I had…have no right to…I—"

And he finally did it. He finally spoke to her about the incident, but it was not to his liking. The words he managed to get out were jumbled and he deeply cursed himself for it.

He spoke to her, though. And she now knew the reasoning behind his need to hold her in _his_ bed.

_He's sorry? He had no right? You've got to be kidding me, Bobby._

"Shh." She reached up with her left hand to softly brush his graying curls around his temple. He sighed unconsciously and relaxed. His eyes drifted shut. "You had every right to walk off. Bobby, I'm the one that should be apologizing—"

But he wouldn't let her.

"No!" He shrieked. His eyes were wide open now and he started to become disoriented.

He resisted the urge to get up and pace around his bedroom like he did in every difficult situation when he needed to think.

_Yup, that's my Bobby. _

"Bobby, calm down." She uttered as she looked deep into his eyes.

Fear plagued him.

"I—I…" He paused and dipped his head down, breaking eye contact with her for a few moments. "Thank you, Eames…thank you for not leaving me. I…I don't deserve you, you know?" He glanced back up at her.

"What makes you say that, Bobby?" She softly asked.

And she continued to gently sooth him, stroking the side of his face as his eyes were looking into hers. She only wished she could take way his pain.

"I should've told you about the letter, Bobby."

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" He spat out rather harshly. "I guess, what really scared me was the fact that you _thought_ about leaving. You were going to leave me…and I had no idea." He dipped his head down and this time her hand slipped off of his face. He softened as he continued. "I don't care about the things that the letter entitled back then. I _am_ crazy, I got that. Hell, I accepted that years ago." He paused and took a deep breath. "I am anti-social by choice because…it's just who I am." He looked into her eyes…deep into the depths of them once again as he spoke. "I just care about what you think _now_. Today. At this very moment. Am I erratic, Eames? Do I have bizarre interrogation techniques? Tell me, Eames, do you still have serious doubts about my judgment and mental state?" He questioned.

"I—I…" And then she stopped. She wasn't sure what to say. "I—"

"Tell me the truth Eames, because I don't think I can be lied to again. Not by…not by someone I trusted."

And he said it. To her face. This time it was her that sensed betrayal. She now knew what he felt like. Shit.

_Trusted? He doesn't trust me anymore? God, I've ruined everything. I fucked up everything we've worked so hard for. The numerous struggles that built into trust. A great partnership. Love, appreciation and admiration of each other, all gone. _

"Bobby, what you do…it works for you. Your techniques, your style." Deep breath. "Like I said, I came to see that your approach was based on deep understanding of human behavior. I said that I came to appreciate you as an ethical person and an effective police office, Bobby, and I meant every word. If I didn't believe that, if I truly didn't believe it and didn't trust you, then I would've left years ago. You have to know that, Bobby." She paused and dropped her head, matching his. "I'm sorry."

She let out a breath. She remembered almost, to the exact word, what she rendered on the witness stand. She doesn't think she will ever forget it.

She knows she won't.

Bobby laid there for a few minutes without responding to her. Both their heads still titled down towards their legs.

Then she began to cry.

Bobby brought his head back up to face her and removed his hand from her waist; it was replaced under her chin.

"I trust you, Eames." He said as he lifted her head up to catch her eyes. She was crying just as he was. "You _know _I trust you…"

"Do I?" She spat. She was angry now. "Then how come you said that you can't be lied to by someone that you trusted. Trusted, Goren, not trust!"

She shivered at his touch, at her emotions and at the possibility that after today, their partnership could end.

"I…Alex." He chose to use her first name though he wasn't sure why. It seemed alien to him. "You—you hurt me. I feel like everything we've worked for has been disposed of." He paused. "But I don't want that to happen. I don't want our friendship to be tossed away." He admitted.

_Friendship? He didn't mention anything about our partnership…but our friendship? _

"Alex…you never answered something… do you still have serious doubts about my judgment and my…my mental state?" He softly asked.

"Your judgment? I will _never_ have doubts about your judgment. I have questions at times but in the end, I know you know what you're doing. You always do. You're one hell of a detective, Bobby. I came to respect that and I understand you…possibly better than anyone else."

He nodded. She did understand him.

_Do I tell him the truth? Do I lie? No, no I won't lie to him…not anymore. _

"Bobby…I _do _have doubts about your mental state. I worry about you, Bobby. I don't know how far you'll take things but when I don't hear from you for a while, or you become distant…then I can't help but imagine that you—" She sobbed and buried her head in his chest. "Bobby, please forgive me."

And for a moment, all her fears had vanished as she buried her head in his chest. That contentment soon changed.

_She does have doubts about my mental state. _He rubbed her back a few times and then pulled away and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. You could see it, in her eyes, she was pleading with him for forgiveness, but he wasn't going to give it. She knew what was coming.

"I think that…maybe…maybe you should…leave." He muttered, not looking into her eyes.

She looked up at him as he began to sit up in bed, his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Maybe you should re-submit _that_ letter. Maybe you should request a new partner." He whispered, loud enough so that she could hear. "One that's more stable."

He rubbed his hands on his face when he heard her get up.

_This was it. It was over._

He knew it was too good to be true. Whatever they had together, was now gone. Broken into millions of pieces, too many to try and put back together. All was by their own doing.

"I knew that one day one of us would fuck this up. We had something good, Bobby." She remarked through the tears. "I guess…I'll see you around."

He didn't answer her. He just sat there.

He heard her quickly shuffle around and put her coat and shoes on. He didn't care. He couldn't. He needed to let it go…let her go.

He turned around one last time to see her back as she staggered out of his bedroom. He heard the door shut, surprisingly soft, and he started to sob. Uncontrollably. It hurt.

_What the fuck did you do? Why did he have to tell her to go?_

He was ok at first, when she was here next to him. He felt alive when she was lying beside him and when he was touching her. Now she was gone. It all started to fall apart after _she _left.

He cried. He couldn't control his emotions or his breathing.

She would request a new partner tomorrow morning. They would perhaps nod to each other at 1PP and then go back to their own business. She might even leave Major Case all together. The rumors around the office would be horrible, he knew, but didn't give a shit. He only cared about Alex.

_Wait, why am I angry at her? Why am I upset? Because she cares for me? Hell, at times I've even thought about my own mental state. The fact that she does care about that… _

He stood up quickly and ran towards the door of his apartment.

_Catch her. Now. Before it's too late!_

He didn't bother changing clothes.

He swung the door open violently and almost tripped on the person sitting on the floor. There she was, _his_ Alex. Curled up with her knees to her chest, crying. Shaking.

Bobby looked at her and it took him less than 5 seconds to make the decision and bend down, reach for her and pull her up by the arms. He easily picked her up. She felt like a doll. A fragile doll.

She looked at him. She made eye contact. She was startled by it. By his actions. Then she looked deeper into his eyes. And she saw it. There it was…that regret. That regrettable feeling they both were encountering.

"Don't give up on me, Alex. Don't leave me. I—I need you."

"A…a new partner, Bobby?" She struggled to speak.

_How dare he! _

"No, Alex. No…I don't want a new partner. I want…I want you."

"You know I…I appreciate you, Bobby."

"And you know that…that I love you." He whispered as he pulled her into him. He didn't want to release her and by the grip she had on him, around his waist, she didn't either.

"Bobby?" She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

_No, no, I must've misunderstood. _

He pulled back. She was going to torture him now. Make him say it again. And he could do that.

"I love you." And he meant it.

She melted into him.

"I love you to, Bobby."

He smiled that mischievous, Bobby Goren smile that made her heart skip a beat. He wasn't going to question it. He wasn't going to question her. He only held her tighter.

Soon after, he realized they were still standing in the middle of the hallway so he bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

Their fears, their anger, their struggles were all left in the hallway to drift away. His insecurities, however, were still with him.

He carried her into his apartment and turned briefly to shut the door with his foot. As he continued to make his way into his bedroom, she could only hold onto his neck tighter.

_Don't ever let go of me, Bobby. _

And she knew he had no intention to.

Bobby carefully laid her on the bed and stood back up to gaze down upon her. She also examined at him.

"It hurt…to be hurt by the woman I love. You're…you're my partner, my best friend and the one…the one I'm in love with. I can't let you out of my life. I wouldn't…I couldn't go on. I couldn't, Alex. I was so scared when...when I found out. I had to run...run away from you then." He wept.

He was apologizing in his own Bobby Goren way…and she loved him for it.

She smiled and sat up.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bobby." She said as she turned her legs so that they dangled off the side of the bed. She faced him now. She reached for his hands and held them in hers. "As long as you're not going anywhere…"

"Stay?" He muttered.

"Always." She spoke as she pulled him down with her.

She scooted over and he lied down next to her. Spooning her. Holding her possessively.

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

He was so afraid that when he awoke, she would be gone. He should be use to it by now, but not with her. Not with Alex. So many people had come and gone from his life but not _his _Alex. It was different with her. If she had left him, it would be synonymous to a jackhammer pounding into his stomach. He would disintegrate. He'd already come too close to losing her in many ways. He would fall apart without her their holding him up.

He began to shake though he didn't realize it.

"Bobby?" She spoke as she turned in his arms and faced him.

He turned on his back to giver her better access and she willingly accepted it as she curled up and rested her head on his shoulder. And he let her.

"Y—Yeah?"

His arm made his way to the small of her back. Skin on skin as he pushed her shirt up a few inches to gain more contact with her.

She didn't stop him. It felt good. To both of them.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He froze momentarily and then he smiled.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes." She whispered.

She tilted her head up to look into his eyes and she saw that burning desire. That love that they both shared for each other. She matched the look.

"I'm sor--"

He was cut off by her lips gently brushing over his. It didn't last very long but it didn't have to.

"Don't apologize." She murmured

They had a mutual understanding that day. A mutual understanding of each other that they've had for years but never spoken of.

The best relationships are those that are based on friendship and Bobby and Alex were the perfect example of this. Because of this, they knew that their newly found relationship would last.

_END_

**A/N: So, how was it? Not too bad? (Chuckles) Well, please do let me know how it was. Of course, I welcome all comments, good or bad.  
So, whoever can tell me where the last time came from, "The best relationships..." part, gets a cookie! It wasn't directly quoted but I took a chunk out of it (Smiles).**

**-Snyder- **

**NOTE: No Beta Used.**


End file.
